The invention relates to a weight cart for transporting scale testing weights. More particularly the weight cart is a compact three-wheel vehicle that is easily maneuvered by an operator to position the scale testing weights in the desired location.
Platform scales are well known in the art and are utilized for many purposes. For example, platform type scales are used in commercial grain operation for measuring the amount of grain brought to an elevator. In addition, such scales are frequently used to weigh livestock in the food industry. State governments also utilize platform scales in their vehicle limit inforcement program to determine if semi-trailer and tractor units are complying with their highway load limits.
The scales may be either mechanical or electrical scales. In either event, the scales often have a plurality of individual scale platforms, for example, a series of three platforms. By mechanical linkage or by electronic load cells, as a vehicle rests on one or more of the platforms, the weight is indicated on the scale.
During the operation of the scales dirt and friction have a tendency to build up at critical points in mechanical scale mechanisms and restrict action of the pivots. When this occurs, the scale no longer accurately measures the load on the scale. Similarly, drift in the electronic components of such scales affect their calibration. In either event, the consequences are an inaccurate indication of the weight for the load or item on the scale.
Accordingly, the prior art has recognized that it is important to periodically calibrate platform scales. It is known that the calibration accuracy of the scale will vary at different loadings and with the loads placed on varying locations on the platform scale. Therefore, calibration techniques required by state agencies often require platform scales to be calibrated at the different loadings and with the loads placed at varying locations on the platform scale.
To accurately calibrate the platform scales it is therefore necessary to be able to place scale test weights on the platform scales and to move the weights to different locations on the scale. However, it is difficult and time consuming to place the scale test weights on various individual scale platforms and to move the scale test weights to various locations on the individual scale platforms. Further it is difficult to transport the scale test weights into relatively narrow, inaccessable areas which are frequently encountered when calibrating platform scales which are used to weigh livestock.
Accordingly, there is a need for a weight cart that can quickly and effectively transport scale test weights to platform scales and reposition the scale test weights on various areas of the platform scales with a minimum of difficulty. In addition, the weight cart should be highly maneuverable and compact in size to facilitate transporting the scale testing weights into confined areas.